Promise Kept: Donnie
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Sequal in my Brothers series. Donnie learns about seizures and is frightened thinking that Mikey could develop them from being hit in the head too much. So what does he do builds a plastic cube to protect him. He keeps the promise they all made, but goes overbroad with it.
1. Donnie Kidnaps Mikey

Disclaimer: I don't make money off this so that means that I don't own the TMNT. colonelduckie helped me with this

**_Promise Kept: Donnie_**

**_Donnie Kidnaps Mikey_**

Donnie P.O.V.

I'm always interested in learning new things no matter what it is. Medical knowledge is the most valuable thing I can learn. I was watching TV with Raph and Mikey when I heard about a condition that I don't think I've heard of before, seizures. I figured that I would research it to feed my curiosity. I went into my lab to do research on my computer. I found quite a bit of information on the net, but one thing that caught my attention was how this one guy developed seizures due to the fact he had been hit in the head extremely hard one to many times. It made me instantly think of Mikey, he's always being hit in the head by Raph. I need to find a way to protect him from this, then it hit me I could put him in a plastic bubble. After thinking about it I thought no he could roll it around and hurt himself. Hmmm I know a plastic cube here in the lab to where I can keep an eye on him.

With that in mind I got to work. I had enough stuff lying around to build it, and not to mention it won't take me long at all, just a couple of hours. I started my work, I built the frame first it was, and I had enough room in my lab to where I could build it to be 6'X6' to give him plenty of room to move around safely. After I built the frame I secured it to the floor, then I inspected it making sure that there were no sharp edges. Next I took some large sheets of plastic that I had and attached them to the frame. Some pieces weren't big enough so I had to sew them together and in the middle of one side I attached the zipper but it was on my side so Mikey couldn't sneak out. There it was finally finished after three hours of work and I can keep Mikey safe. As I stood back and admired my work, I heard the tell tale signs of Raph and Mikey getting into a fight, and I thought Oh no! Mikey!

Normal P.O.V.

Donnie left Mikey and Raph to watch TV. Mikey just couldn't help himself there was a movie he wanted to watch that he found very funny it was _Eight Legged Freaks _as son as he turned it on Raph freaked majorly. Mikey knew his bro didn't like bugs and he did it on purpose, as soon as Raph started to freak out he started giggling. Raph lunged for Mikey, but Mikey was too quick and took off running. Splinter and Leo were in the sewers on a one on one training session and Donnie was in his lab leaving Mikey to deal with Raph's rage by himself.

"RAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR, MIKEY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Giggles could be heard throughout the lair. Raph continued to chase Mikey around the lair; they knocked over chairs and broke lamps. Don stepped out of his lab hearing all of the commotion and saw what he feared was about to happen. His one thought was a promise they all made to protect Mikey from everything even each other. Raph had Mikey pinned to the floor on his plastron about ready to smack him across the head. Donnie didn't think or say anything as he ran forward. He lunged at Raph and tackled him to the floor, with reflexes that rivaled Mikey's he was up before Raph could understand what happened. Don ran back towards his lab, he grabbed Mikey up and tossed him up to carry him knowing that he would protest. Making it into the lab before Raph could catch them Donnie locked the door and put Mikey on his feet and said as fast as he could, "Okay Mikey I need to keep you safe from hurting yourself, I was gonna put you in a plastic bubble but it would move around too much and you could get hurt so I made a plastic cube instead", and he shoved Mikey in and zipped up the cube.

Mikey just stared dumbfounded before he looked at Donnie like he lost his mind.

Meanwhile Raph was getting up, "What the shell happened?" Then he heard something that made his blood run cold it was a scream from Mikey, but what made it worse was what Mikey said in his scream, "Donnie you've finally lost your mind, let me out of here."

Raph was up and running to Donnie's lab door. When he got there he yanked on the door finding he couldn't move it. So he started to bang and yell.

"What's goin' on in there? Donnie let Mikey go? What are ya doin' ta 'im? Donnie answer me?" He got no response so he continued pounding on the door trying to get an answer then he pulled his sias out and tried to take out the door that way. After ten minutes Leo and Splinter came home and heard the commotion.


	2. What The Shell?

:( don't own them:(

**_What The Shell?_**

Leo looks at Splinter, "I'll see what's going on?"

Leo walks towards the lab, when he hears a small whimper coming from the lab. The closer he gets he understands that it's Mikey in there whimpering like he's scared or something. What is going on in here?

"Raph what is going on? What did you do to Mikey to make him whimper in fear?"

"I didn't do nothin' that's not normal Fearless; Donnie has lost 'is mind. He tackled me an' t'k Mikey and locked 'im in his lab."

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing; it was so unlike Donnie to act this way, "Donnie its Leo open up."

They wait and wait 10 minutes went by and still no response. Leo was slowly loosing his cool, "NOW DONNIE!"

They heard the locks clicking open but the door didn't move at all, so they pushed it open and walked into Don's lab.

"Okay Donnie where is Mik…OMG what are you doing with him?"

They saw a very scared and confused Mikey sitting in a plastic cube with his legs pulled up to his chest.

Donnie's eyes got big at the tone his older bros were using, he tried to think of something to say, "Well uh…he uh…hey is that the phone?"

Leo instantly goes into leader mode, and looks to Donnie, "Explain why Mikey is in there NOW."

"Well you see we were watching TV and a show that was on mentioned something about seizures and curiosity got the better of me, so I looked stuff up about it on the internet. When I found a site that gave me plenty of information I read it. It had stories from others on it and one guy developed them from being hit in the head to many times. So I…I uh… uh."

Raph was getting mad at this point in time, "Spill it out Brainiac."

"I thought that too many hits to the head could cause him to develop seizures."

"So that's why ya wen' crazy an' tackled me today. Ya know that I would nevah evah hurt the squirt over here. I may get angry and all, but I would nevah try to hurt him on purpose."

Leo just shakes his head and looks at Mikey. Mikey finally realized that his other bros where in the lab.

"Hey guys can you get me out Donnie has gone crazy. Please get me outta here. "

Splinter hearing the conversation walked in, took the situation in, and walked out laughing and muttering something about learning to control your anger. All of the bros stare at Don waiting for him to let Mikey out. His eyes widen at this, "No I won't let him out he won't be safe if I do."

"Okay Donnie I promise I won't hit him at all."

"It doesn't matter we know he's clumsy at times and the Foot or Purple Dragons won't care. Also accidents can happen." He said the last part quietly.

Raph gave up he wasn't going to get anywhere with Don no matter what he promised and left Leo to deal with an irrational Don. After what seemed like hours Don reluctantly let Mikey go, but unbeknownst to Mikey, Donnie placed a small black box on Mikey's neck. When he pushes a button on a remote he has and instantly a collar and a dome will cover Mikey's head, I'm a genius he thought, not too mention the tech from Utroms make for interesting devices.

When they walk into the living room Donnie sees Raph trying to sneak up on Mikey and instantly pushes the button. Raph stops and starts to laugh as he sees what happens. "Hey Mike ya look like a fish."

"Donnie get this off of me NOW…please."

"No it will protect you from Raph and from our enemies if I think its safe enough for you to leave the lair."

Leo glares, "When is that your decision Donatello?"

Mikey looks at Donnie while trying to get the collar and dome off, "If you let me out on patrol…wait…"

"Mikey you've been hit in the head way too many times the next time could give you a serious medical condition and I don't want too take any chances."

Mikey looks at Donnie, "Wait, what?"

While this is going on Raph is trying to find a way to smack Mikey on the head just to show Donnie that he would be okay.

"But Mikey I don't think you have it right now."

Leo who is starting to pay more attention asks, "How serious Donnie?"

"Well he could have a seizure at anytime and if we were fighting on patrol with the Foot or PD…"

Right as Raph is close to taking the remote from Donnie it dawns on him finally, "He could be seriously hurt oh shell."

"Wait any moment? Will I know or will it just happen? Awe shell see Raphie you never should have hit me so much."

Leo looks at Donnie, "That is pretty serious. How can we see if he has it?"

"Well I'm sure that there is some kind of tests that are run and I'll need to see if I would need to have any equipment. I need to do more research, I could see if April and LH can help me out with everything. For right now though the best we can do would be preventative measures, so if he doesn't have them we can keep him from getting them."

Leo and Raph look at Mikey, "Ok Mike how about a nice quiet movie on the nice soft couch."

"Wait, what!? You all agree now? Oh shell… well then I will play a video game", Mikey says as he runs off.


	3. Donnie's Paranoia Rubs off and a Call fo

OK here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long. Thanks to everyone that has been following this. I don't own the turtles. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

* * *

**_Donnie's__ Paranoia Rubs off and a Call for Help_**

Splinter watched everything unfold from the hallway laughing to himself as his youngest ran past him to play video games. Though he was concerned about what Donatello had said he didn't know much about human illnesses, so he decided to speak with his three eldest sons about his youngest.

"Leonardo, Raphael we need to know as much as Donatello does about this so before you play video games we should accompany him to his lab."

After 30 minutes Raph and Leo are running towards Mikey, they pick him up, and run to the lab putting him back into the cube.

A shocked Mikey was like, "What?! Put me down! Oh shell not the cube! Can I at least have a comic book this time?"

Leo's only response is, "Until we know for sure that you are okay you have to stay in the safety cube."

Mikey the unending amount of energy he is asked, "Well what if I'm okay can I come out then?"

Raph, without giving anyone a chance to respond, yelled, "SHELL NO, I DON'T CARE IF THEY SAY YA CAN LEAVE YA NOT EVER COMING OUT."

Mikey pouted, "But it's no fun in here! Raphie come play with me…"

Donnie quickly interrupted him, "No cause you know how to get Raph angry and he could hit you which is what we're trying to keep from happening."

Mikey looked at Donnie, "Then you come play with me Donnie!"

Leo walks over, "Here play with Klunk."

"Come to daddy Klunkers. Seriously though you guys can't expect me to spend my whole life in here", giving them puppy eyes at the same time.

Splinter who has been trying to talk to his sons this whole time had seen Mikey's face, chuckles, and walks away saying, "You three have to deal with this."

Meanwhile Mikey starts texting April telling her that his bros have gone crazy.

Leo says, "He is right we can't keep him in there forever. Donnie what do you need for that test?"

"I need an EEG system and LH is coming over as we speak to go out and help me find one. I will tell him when he gets here why I need one."

"Forget it he's staying in there even if he don't have it he could still get it", Raph responded.

"Raph that's not fair! If I don't have it all you have to do is not hit me! Klunk you will stay with me right?" As he scratches Klunk under the chin and Klunk purrs.

* * *

Meanwhile April and Casey were at the antique shop getting ready to close up. April felt a vibration in her pants pocket, it was her shell cell. She looked at it and seen that she had a message from Mikey, so she opened it up.

Hey ape it's Mikey,

DONNIE HAS FINALLY

LOST IT! He built a plastic

cube to put me into to keep

me safe from getting seizures.

He actually tackled Raph

and locked me away like _Bubble Boy_

or something and wouldn't let anyone

in his lab. Leo and Raph finally got me out, and

they all have me right

back in here. Dad tried talking to them, but they

wouldn't listen. So please

come talk some sense into

them cause Raph is so

freaked out that he doesn't want to let me

out ever.

_Mikey it's okay calm_

_down, Casey and I are_

_on our way. I'll take_

_care of it when I get_

_there, and don't tell them_

_we are coming._

KK.

"Casey we need to go to the lair."

"What's up?"

April read the text Mikey had sent her to Casey. After she was finished he looked at her, "So Donnie, peaceful Donnie, actually tackled Raph and kidnapped Mikey just to keep Mikey safe from Raph."

"Yes."

"Wow babe we do need to get down there."

"Yeah let's lock up and head down there."

The couple finished locking up and quickly left for the warehouse above the lair. On their way there April kept on thinking 'I can't believe Donnie would jump to this kind of conclusion, I thought he would be more level-headed about this, sometimes I just don't understand him, and freaking the others out also not listening to Splinter. Well I'll make him see reason and understand that he needs to remain calm.'

"They all act like Mike's made of glass or somethin'", Casey said as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah, they do but they can't they treat him like that all of the time."

"I know babe that's why Mikey has you, he sees you like a mom, so just go in there and talk to Donnie."

"Oh believe me I will."

They got to the warehouse and April was out of the car before Casey could even get stopped. They entered the warehouse and pushed the button to use the elevator to get to the lair. April was still fuming when the elevator opened up to reveal the lair, she stepped one foot out, Splinter saw her and made eye contact. He simply nodded and continued to his room. As he shut his door he heard April yell out, "DONATELLO HAMATO!"


	4. Explaining and Understanding

**_Explaining and Understanding_**

As April yelled at Donnie, L.H. walked into the lair and looked at Casey. Casey just shakes his head as April stomps towards don's lab. She bursts in and demands to know why they have Mikey locked in a cube. They all start to stutter and mumble not really sure on how to begin.

APRIL! Get me outta here!"

Leatherhead just stands there thinking, 'I should have known something was up.'

"No I want him to stay in there until I can test him for the possibility of seizures and I may not let him out then cause one…"

April cut Don off, "Too many hits to the head can cause seizures to develop, where did you get your information at Donnie. Also for the moment L.H. can you let Mikey out?"

Donnie started to stop him, but April looked at him and said, "You guys can't really keep him in there. What if the lair is found and attacked? What will you do then if something happens and he gets cut off from you guys?"

They all look to the floor that never crossed their minds.

Raph beamed, "How about the fish bowl?"

"Fish bowl? What have you guys been doing to Mikey? Wait I don't want to know", April responded.

Don said, "He can come out after L.H. and I find an EEG machine to use on him."

"But Donnie…just make Raph promise not to hit me! I will be careful I promise."

"Don that sounds fair to me, but I need you to show me where you got your info from before you and L.H. go to find an EEG."

Leo spoke up, "This is Mikey we are talking about, but even if we let him out he wouldn't be able to leave the lair because Raph may promise not to hit him but The Foot, Purple Dragons, basically any of our enemies won't make that promise."

"I see your point, but still he should be at least able to walk around in his home."

Donnie sighed, "I guess we can allow him to walk around the lair, but he has to wear this," he pulls out the Bubble Helmet aka the fish bowl.

"Well at least I get out of here right Klunk."

All he got in return was purring. April sighed and grabbed the fish bowl as it has been dubbed from Donnie. He started to say something, but April shoot him a glare the said 'Don't say anything'. He quickly shut his mouth.

Raph agreed saying, "Ok but no leaving the lair got it."

"And one of us needs to be with you at all times ok", Leo added.

"Yeah sure you got it dudes."

As they are getting ready to let him out Casey walks in. He had gotten bored with waiting for them and even though he understood what was going on once he seen Mikey in the cube he couldn't control himself and began laughing.

"Hey look you got a pet turtle that looks like Mikey."

Raph growls, "Not now Casey."

Casey walks up and pokes the cube still laughing; Mikey is the only one that sees him unzipping it.

"Naw dude I got three pets that look like Leo, Raph, and Donnie."

April says, "Casey not now!"

As Raph is trying to get Casey away from the cube not realizing he is letting Mikey out.

Casey shook his head as he said, "Raph told ya one of these times you would hit Mikey too hard."

Donnie sighed, "Okay everyone out but L.H., April, and me."

"I'm staying," Raph and Leo say at the same time.

Casey wraps an arm around Mikey's shoulders, "If they stay I wanna stay, and Mikey should hear what is being said."

"Fine just stay quiet while we talk", Donnie said. They all nodded.


	5. Making Donnie See Reason

**_one more chap and this will be done_**

**_Making Donnie See Reason_**

"Okay Donnie explain to us why you think Mikey needs to be tested for seizures?" April asked.

"Well I was watching a show on TV with Raph and Mikey, there was a guy on there that started having seizures, and I hadn't heard of them before so I thought that I would check out anything that I could find about them."

"That is understandable my friend you have always been curious", L.H. said.

"Go on Donnie", April said.

"So I came in here and looked up seizures on the internet and clicked on a few different sites. I was reading a story of how this one guy developed them and the cause was from his brother hitting him in the head all of the time, and so I just thought that maybe I should test him for them."

"Donnie I know what your talking about", Casey said, "a boy I went to school with developed seizures from being hit in the head repeatedly, but it was also found out that him and his brother were goofing around and they decided that it would be fun to hit each other with baseball bats, Raph would nevah do that to Mikey, and he don't get hit enough for it to happen."

"Not to mention not just because something affects humans, it doesn't mean that it will affect you guys", April added.

"I know I just got carried away and didn't think things through."

Raph asked, "So do we need to keep his head safe or not?"

Donnie says, "I don't think we do just take it easy on the head smacks will you yesterday you did leave him with a bruise and that Purple Dragon didn't help by giving him a bump."

April says, "Well you guys just need to be careful."

Raph adds, "Can't I just tie him ta his bed or somethin'?"

"Not an option Raph", April replied.

"Fine but I still think we need to keep him from going f…"

"Language Raph", Leo said.

"Topside", Raph said.

"He should be safe with us", Don said.

"Don what bout all th' times we couldn't protect him."

"You I can protect myself I'm the…"

"GRRR, Mikey don't say it."

"BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!"

Leo chuckle at this, "Sorry bro we have to protect you."

"That's right maybe we can use the fish bowl for him", Donnie laughed.

Mikey whines out, "I don't wanna wear it, it's hot and I can't breathe."

April and Casey just shake their heads understanding that the brothers are joking.

"I think we could stay in and rest for a couple days anyways", Leo said.

"Can I play a video game now?"

"Yeah and I'll play with ya", Leo offers.

Mikey finally realized that everyone was either laughing or trying to keep from laughing, "You guys were joking, well just remember that I am the master of pranks and jokes around here", as he starts to run out of Don's lab.

"Walk knucklehead."

"Come on Leo let's go", he trips and starts to fall. Raph launches himself under Mikey, "Walk goofball just 'cause we ain't keepin' ya locked up don' mean ya can go crazy."

"I think I hit my head tripping over Raph."

"You didn't, Raph kept you from hitting it, and like he said walk", Leo said.

"Maybe we should keep him on a leash", Donnie said.

"A leash come on that's not fair!"

They chuckle, "Anything to keep our baby bro safe."

"April, Casey."

"Yeah Don."

"Thanks for making me see reason."

"Come on Don ya know when to really protect Mikey."

"Yeah I know Casey."

With that they all went to play games, watch movies, and eat pizza.


End file.
